Boris Ratnikov
| birth_place =Kurovo (Russia) | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | occupation =Major general KGB, Federal Security Service (Russia) }} Boris Ratnikov ( ) — Major-General reserves of the Federal Security Service Russia ( ). Was a key figure in the protection of the President of Russia. Author of a large number of publications and books on the history of domestic intelligence services, the poetИсторико-публицистический альманах "Лубянка", РАТНИКОВ Борис Константинович . Member of a documentary film "The Call of the Abyss" and "Storm of consciousness," which aroused wide public resonance. Member of a documentary film "The Call of the Abyss" ( ) and "Storm of consciousness" ( ), which aroused wide public resonance. Biography * He was born June 11, 1944 in the village Kurovo Lukhovitsky district Moscow's region. * In 1969, he graduated from the Moscow Aviation Institute in the specialty department of management systems of aircraft. * In 1984, he graduated at the High school "Red Flag" for the KGB officer with a degree in higher professional education and knowledge of the Persian language. * In the 1980s, he was on a business trip to Afghanistan as an adviser of KHAD, took part in the hostilities, awarded orders and medals. He worked in the 4th Service Directorate of the KGB in Moscow and Moscow region. * From 1991-1994, he was the first Deputy Chief of the General Directorate of guard Russian Federation. * In May 1994, he was appointed chief advisor to the President of the Security Service of Russia. * From 1996-1997]], he was appointed chief adviser to the Federal Security Service of Russia. Worked on telepathy, clairvoyance, hypnosis, applied psychology, parapsychology, telekinesis, astrology and etc. He acknowledged that the image of "false" science of parapsychology, was created intentionally. In state research institutes, in private laboratories conducted secret experiments for war the extrasensory perception between intelligence services the CIA and the KGB. * Until 2003, he was adviser to the head of the Moscow Regional Duma. * Now in retirement (Major-General reserves of the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation). Member of the Committee of Commerce and Industry Chamber of Business Security, is the head of the Energy-information laboratory (research in the field of parapsychology) of the Academy of the National Association of bodyguards (abbreviation ) His publications # Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), Г. Г. Рогозин Georgy Ragozin, Д. Н. Фонарев, «За гранью познанного», изд. «ВеГа» (НАСТ России), 2008 г. ISBN 978-5-903649-02-0 (УДК 004—027.21 ББК 32.81 P25); ("Abroad the knowledge") # Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), Г. Г. Рогозин Georgy Ragozin, Д. Н. Фонарев, «За гранью познанного», изд. «Академия управления», серия «Хроники реального мира», г. Москва, 2010 г. ISBN 978-5-91047-012-9; ("Abroad the knowledge", series "Chronicles of the real world") # Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), Г. Г. Рогозин Georgy Ragozin, "Картина мира в представлении спецслужб", ISBN 978-5-91047-019-8 (Painting the world in in the representation of special services) # Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), "Родине (стихи)", Альманах «Лубянка», №5, стр. 125-126; (Historical-journalistic Almanac "Lubyanka" - Motherland, poetry) # Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), "Кто с мечом на Руси появляется, от меча же ему погибать! Сотник стихов", Приложение к журналу «Спецназ». №1,1996 г. (Magazine "Special Forces" - "Who has the sword in Russia appears to him as the sword die", centurion of poems) Documentary films with his participation * "Зов бездны" ("The Call of the Abyss") * "Штурм сознания" Громкое дело ("Storm of consciousness" High-profile case). External links # Интервью Руководителя Энергоинформационной лаборатории Академии НАСТ России генерал-майора запаса ФСО Ратникова Б.К. журналу «Вопросы безопасности» от 29 августа 2010 года (© 2009-2012 "QSec. Вопросы безопасности") Информационно-аналитический портал; (Magazine "Security Considerations" - Interview with Mr. Boris Ratnikov) # Историко-публицистический альманах "Лубянка", РАТНИКОВ Борис Константинович; (Historical-journalistic Almanac "Lubyanka" - about Mr. Boris Ratnikov) # "Лабиринт", РАТНИКОВ Борис Константинович; ("Labyrinth" - Mr. Boris Ratnikov) # Установки, превращающие людей в зомби; (Guidelines that turn people into zombies) # Группы боевой экстрасенсорики (Groups of combat of extrasensory); # Новая книга Б.К.Ратникова и Г.Г.Рогозина; (New Book from Mr. Boris Ratnikov and Mr. Georgy Ragozin) # Военные маги; (Military mages) # Психотронное оружие все-таки существует?; (Psychotronic weapons are still there) # Пси-воины Генштаба; (Psi-warriors of the General Staff) # Экстрасенсы ФСБ предсказали будущее России; (Psychics FSB predict the future of Russia) # Астральный отдел ФСБ; (Astral department of the FSB) Notes Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:KGB Category:People of the Federal Security Service Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation Category:Parapsychologists Category:FSB officers Category:Parapsychology ru:Ратников, Борис Константинович uk:Борис Ратніков